Blood Letting
by Navets
Summary: Dr. Hannibal Lecter had subdued his appetite for Will Graham for long enough, but when he finally has him in his grasp he is surprised to discover that Will has also been repressing an appetite for something of a different manner. Rated M for graphic violence and sexuality.
1. Chapter 1

Knives were no good, even if the most skilled hand was wielding them, unless they were sharpened to the point where they could cut through even the toughest meat like butter. Hannibal respected this personal motto, as he had never once let any of his best kitchen cutlery turn dull. Gently, he ran his blades he had laid out on the table over the whetstone and inspected each one before lying it back down again. He experienced an overall feeling of delightful anticipation each time he ran a blade along the stone; he had managed to match the scrape of the blades rhythmically along with Will Graham's labored breathing. Will was then currently unable to enjoy in Hannibal's anticipation, as the effects of the ketamine had not completely worn off. Occasionally, Will's head would loll to the side and his hands would flex against their restraints as he struggled to escape some, no doubt, horrific nightmare. Once or twice his eyes flicked open, and Hannibal would cease his sharpening to await a reaction, only for them to shut again after a second.

After Hannibal had finished with his meticulous care of his cutlery, he knelt down in front of the chair Will was tied to, and smiled.

"Mr. Graham. I must say I'm slightly disappointed that you didn't put up more of a fight when you realized I had drugged your Carignan."

This time, Will's eyes flicked open and stayed open, wide with fear, as he took in the fact that he was completely devoid of clothing and tied to a chair in Dr. Hannibal Lecter's office. Hannibal continued to smile as Will's breath hitched and he briefly made an attempt to struggle against his restraints.

"I often wondered to myself, at times, if I had met my proverbial match in you. We're both so alike, you and I," Hannibal continued, "the only difference is that I have accepted my nature for what it is...and you have whittled yours down to a nightmare."

"I...I had this nagging feeling..always around you...that I...I", Will's words caught messily in his throat as he tried to come to terms with what was happening. "I never wanted to accept it...I never wanted to presume that someone I respected so much...could be...could be...".

"Could be the same as the monsters you so fervidly hunt on a day to day basis?" Hannibal interjected.

"You're not a monster...you're sick"

There is a moment of time that passes between Will and Hannibal where neither says a word. Will's twitching eyes-watery, and filled with regret, try to break the barrier between himself and Hannibal that he had never let himself break before. Hannibal, on the other hand, lets his eyes wander down Will's pale body, breaking whatever ounce of dignity Will had had before. He enjoyed Will like this. The vulnerability was so palatable he could almost taste it. But almost tasting was never enough; he wanted to experience Will in his entirety.

"You can convince yourself I am the monster, Will. But in truth I am nothing more than a man with an insatiable appetite", Hannibal whispers in Will's ear, letting his lips briefly brush across his earlobe. Will shudders visibly, chokes back some form of protest, and lowers his head in defeat. Hannibal wanted very much to continue toying with Will, to push him to the point where he was crying and whimpering without even having been touched, but he found that his bloodlust was getting the better of him.

Gingerly, Hannibal picked a blade up from the table and looked at it intently. "Cutting skin is such a delicate process. The amount of pressure that must be put on the blade in order to draw a sufficient amount of blood while not hitting any muscular tissue or bone takes a lot of practice" he chides. "Luckily, I've had _plenty_ of practice". In a sweeping motion, Hannibal inserts the knife a few centimeters into Will's inner thigh and slices him down to his knee. An audible cry of pain escapes Will's mouth, and he desperately attempts to not let himself make eye contact with Hannibal. The blood trickles slowly, at first, and then starts to drip like a leaky faucet onto the mat below. The air hung heavy with that acrid scent of fresh blood, and Hannibal allowed himself to close his eyes and think of home. To Will's even further discomfort, Hannibal leans his head forward towards Will's thigh and slowly licks the blood down the length of his cut.

"You...you...you disgust me", Will hisses, his eyes still determined to focus on nothing in particular across the other side of the room.

"A man of your intelligence should have more to say than that, Will. Would you like me to remove your scrotum and see what conversation that prompts?"

Hannibal smiles, the blood on his lips redder than red, and licks a drop of the corner of his mouth-with relish. Will's blood tastes familiar, though he can't quite put a finger on it. Just as he picks up the knife again to make a second cut, he notices Will pushing his thighs back together. His heart-rate had increased, as evident by the sweat beads rolling down his forehead, and the blood from his cut started to smell different. Forcibly, Hannibal spread Will's thighs back out, only to see that Will Graham had become hard as a rock.

"Why, Mr. Graham", Hannibal laughed, "I do believe you have made things more interesting!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the feedback everyone! I feel super creepy for writing this but I'm glad people like it.**

**This chapter is more from Will's perspective *yay***

* * *

Will supposed he had always, in the back of his mind, known that Dr. Hannibal Lecter was not at all what he appeared to be. But until that night that Hannibal had drugged his wine and watched calmly as Will struggled against losing consciousness- had all the pieces suddenly fit together. It was Hannibal. It had always been Hannibal. He was the Chesapeake Ripper, he had killed Miriam Lass, and he had warned Garret Jacob Hobbs that they knew of his crimes. Will should have hated him in that moment, but instead he found himself heartbroken. If someone he had valued so much as a friend and a mentor turned out to be so sadistic, what did that mean about Will himself? Was he the same as this monster of a man?

So, there he was tied to a chair in Hannibal's office, and not at all responding in the way he figured he should have. The ostentatious manner of the entire situation was communicating to Will that he was going to meet his ultimate end; he just felt..._excited._

As the blood where Hannibal had sliced him dripped down his thigh, Will realized with a great shock that he was, in fact, getting an erection. He didn't want to think what his captor would assume _that _meant so he tried desperately to cover it up. To no avail.

"Why, Mr. Graham", Hannibal laughed, "I do believe you have made things more interesting!"

Will felt his heart rate increase dramatically, his breath hitch with each inhale, and his body tremble the more Hannibal stared at him in his embarrassment. He attempted, with fervid desperation, to string a sentence together that would explain his current condition. Nothing came to mind._ You're disgusting_, he thought. _You're a disgusting little man who can't even appear strong in the face of death. You deserve whatever is coming to you._

"Will." Hannibal knelt down in front of him again and let his hand slide across the blood on Will's thigh, his cruel smile suddenly turned into a look of concern. Will shuddered from the intensity of the touch.

"Will, it is important for you to know that I respect you very, very much. You are my colleague and my friend, and I still consider you to be one of the most intelligent people I have ever had the honor of meeting".

For once, Will let himself look Hannibal straight in the eyes. His eyes were cold, but in that coldness there was a flicker of truth to what he had just said. So, if Hannibal hadn't captured Will because he felt he was human scum, then why had he? Perhaps it was because he was tired of Will being so physically distant from himself. Will rarely got the feeling of need for human connection, but when he did it wasn't necessarily for sex. It was for something darker, something that he tried to keep locked deep down inside himself. Hannibal wanted Will to be his trophy. He wanted to experience him like no other normal interaction could accomplish. Will became aware that he was now sweating profusely, and he was aching to be touched more. He looked away.

Hannibal spoke again, his voice low and comforting "What did you see? Was it too much? Your gift is a poison. You let it overwhelm you when you should be the one taking control of it. Never your strong suit, Will. Control."

Will was becoming so tormented by himself that he could hardly think straight. He wanted desperately to cry. Smiling again, Hannibal removed his hand from Will's thigh and lightly wrapped it around the width of Will's cock. Will cried out in surprise, his hips spontaneously arching towards Hannibal's hand. He shook his head, tears starting to form at the corners of his eyes. "D...Dr...Lecter, please...please...I can't" he managed to whisper.

Hannibal said nothing. He only continued to smile and, with his other hand, reached for his knife on the table. This time, he made a cut down Will's sternum and went tortuously slow- allowing time for Will's tears to finally break from his eyes and stream down his face. He leaned in to Will's chest and licked the blood dripping from the wound.

Will could hardly take it anymore. Little moans, sounds that he had never made before, escaped his mouth and he continued to move his hips into Hannibal's grip on him.

"I want you to look at me again, Will. Let me see your eyes." Hannibal said forcibly, his hand starting to move on Will's Cock.

Will let out a sob and looked into Hannibal's eyes. He didn't want to look, but he couldn't help but do what was told of him. He wanted to make Hannibal happy.

The rhythmic movement on Will's erection and the unrelenting eye contact brought him over the edge almost immediately. For the few moments of orgasm Will completely lost himself in the mixture of pain and pleasure. He cried out loudly and searched for meaning in Hannibal Lecter's eyes. He shook violently with each tremor of pleasure that ran through his body; Hannibal's hands were covered in a mixture of blood and semen.

Without saying a word, Hannibal removed his hand from Will's cock and up to his mouth again.

"It's interesting. Your blood tastes like the blood of the first woman I ever fell in love with."


End file.
